Harry's Unforgettable Boggart
by UnbreakableOwlz
Summary: Harry faces his true fear in boggart form in front of everyone. Can his friends, Lupin and Draco convince him his fears are wrong?


Authors note: I hope you all enjoy this story. It hasn't been looked over by anyone but me so there might be some mistakes, please excuse them if there are. Also this was just something that came to mind so I surely hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If it turns out to have a good response from people then I might add a sequel that will explain more about Harry and Draco and what's happening between them so it's not so confusing. Well please read and review, I'd love to hear your input. Also I obviously don't own any of Harry Potter.

888

They were in the middle of doing a boggart lesson in defense against the dark arts. Ron was up and he was looking extremely pale, Harry noticed. His boggart was a giant spider and he quickly said the spell to make it have skates on all eight legs. Everyone laughed and even Harry joined in before he was pushed up in line.

It was Harry's turn and he was a bit nervous to have the whole class know his true fear. It wasn't a fear they'd all expect and he swallowed hard almost feeling it painfully slide down his throat. In his minds eye he could see it turn into many different things that people would expect to be his fear but as he looked at Lupin quickly before the doors to the wardrobe opened he could tell Lupin was nervous for him.

As the doors opened everyone in the room stepped back. At first nothing walked out of the wardrobe and Harry thought that the boggart wasn't even in there. But then it walked out and everyone gasped behind him. He knew this would come, knew that his true fear would come into view and not what he hoped to be Voldemort or a dementor. What he truly was looking at was himself.

The boggart Harry sneered at him as he walked toward the real Harry. Instead of his emerald green eyes he sported bright red eyes almost the exact same as Voldemort's. "Look at you, Potter. Too afraid of your own self and yet you should be more afraid of whats to come. Instead you stay inside your own mind and fear your own self. "

Harry could hear Hermione quietly whisper his name but he ignored it. He just wanted to get this lesson over with but for some reason he couldn't pronounce the spell to get rid of it. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Do they all know who the true Harry Potter is? Or are they all just swimming in the lies you tell them about yourself?" The boggart Harry was now only feet away from the real Harry and he laughed at him. "They don't do they and neither do you. You think you'll be able to defeat Voldemort when really you'll just become him."

"No, I won't. That's where you're wrong." Harry took a step back, his heart racing. He knew there was something he was supposed to do but the right words weren't coming to mind.

Boggart Harry smirked looking around his eyes landing on his friends briefly before landing back to Harry. "You'll kill every single one of your friends just to be the strongest. Ron. Hermione. Even poor little Ginny. Except you're not in love with Ginny are you? There's someone else." Boggart Harry grinned evily. "You'll kill him to you know, during the darkest hour. That's where you and Voldemort are alike. You two kill to get what you want. Don't deny it, you've already started. Your parents, they were your fault. Voldemort may have raised the wand but you were the reason for it."

Harry shook his head dropping his wand, he could feel tears starting to form. "I'm nothing like him."

"Remember Quirrell? He could have lived if it wasn't for you. He never wanted to be taken over by Voldemort but he was only **because** of you. You see every thing you do is just like Voldemort. Why do you think you can speak parseltongue? Why do you think you were the heir of Slytherin? Because he's a part of you and if you don't become him you'll end up dying."

Harry shook his head wanting it to be over. Why was he saying these things? He wasn't evil…was he? He shrunk back away from boggart Harry and he once again heard Hermione's voice._ "_The spell Harry, cast the spell."_ The spell? Right the spell._ He looked around the floor for his wand that he dropped and it turned out boggart Harry put his foot onto it.

"Looking for something Potter? Trying to escape the real truth? No one can escape the truth, not even the Golden Boy."

Harry looked around and saw everyone looking concerned or nervous. Even Draco Malfoy seemed to look concerned for him and he took a deep breath.

"Look at the facts _Harry, _you will turn into something of a murderer. It's in your blood. The blood that runs in his veins runs in yours. He'll win and you'll lose unless you join him. If you don't you'll die by the hand of your worst enemy. You'll be the broken hero that everyone will look down upon and wish they never put their faith in you. You will be _**nothing.**_"

"Riddikulus!" Professor Lupin yelled and watched the boggart Harry disappear back into the wardrobe. Harry couldn't stop the tears from falling and his whole body shook. He felt arms wrap around his waist and he was pulled into a warm body. He didn't care who it was he just tried to control his breathing that he didn't know was heavy.

"Alright class I think that's enough of today's lesson. You're all free to go. Harry I'd like a word, your friends can stay if they want to." Lupin said gently resting a hand on his shoulder.

The person that was holding him let go and he noticed it was non other than Draco Malfoy. Other than feeling upset he gaped. "Malfoy?" His voice was hoarse and he winced at the sound of it.

Malfoy turned to face him and he half smiled. "I know what it feels like to fear your own self. My father wants me to be a death eater and don't pretend you didn't know because I know you do. I told him I wouldn't become one because I'm not as evil as everyone makes me out to be. I want no part in it." He turned to leave but stopped. "You're not evil Harry. As long as you stay true to yourself you won't become him."

"Wait!" Harry took a step forward toward Draco but stopped. "Stay?" He looked at the ground almost feeling ashamed.

Draco smiled at him. "Only until you kick me out."

They all sat down in the chairs in the corner of the room. Draco sat on Harry's right and Ron and Hermione on Harry's left. Lupin stood leaning against the wall in front of them all. "Harry…I want you to know before we start talking about the boggart that you can go any time you want. I won't keep you here against your will. But sometimes talking it over helps. Just like chocolate." He handed Harry a piece but he just shook his head that he didn't want it.

"Look I know what you all are going to say, that I'm not evil. That I'll never become him. When really I know you don't know what will happen in the end." He took a deep breath. "I envy you all because you are all free. Free to be able to wander off and not have to watch your back. Free to be able to live your life without danger following your every move. You can easily go off and be with your families and have nothing to worry about. But you won't because of me. Your lives will be messed up with me in your lives. They already are!" A hand grabbed his and he looked at his and Draco's hands that now sat in Draco's lap, fingers entwined.

"With you not in our lives would make our lives a mess. You have no idea how special you are to us. When we fight it's not about me hating you because if I had to be honest I'd tell you I don't hate you. That I actually love to be in your presence. It makes me feel noticed by you when we fight." He paused realizing what he just confessed.

"Although I hate to admit it, but Malfoy's right. You're special Harry, I wouldn't want my life to be any different. We love you Harry." Hermione grabbed his other hand.

"You're no where near like him, mate. You never will be. You may not have your parents but you do have the whole Weasley family. And even if you don't love Ginny it doesn't matter, she'll get over it." Ron grinned at him patting him on the back. "You're stuck with us. Plus you don't have an evil bone in your body. You'd never be him. You're better than him."

"Harry, what happened with your parents wasn't your fault." Lupin smiled at him. "They protected you out of love and they wouldn't want you to be blaming yourself."

Harry smiled softly and looked out the window. They were right, he wasn't anything like Voldemort and he wouldn't let himself turn into something like that. He'd rather die before he let himself turn evil. And even though he would never understand why Draco Malfoy of all people sat there holding his hand or what was to come in the near future, he knew he had people who truly loved him. He was content at the moment to say that he wouldn't worry about anything until the time came. That was what he told himself as he walked out the door arm and arm with Ron, Hermione and Draco. He, Harry Potter, was nothing like Voldemort and he only now believed it.


End file.
